Jane Cometh
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: I thought of this while rereading Eclipse today. Jane doesn't like Alice. There is a better Summary inside. Please R&R. Thank you


_This is a story I thought of while reading Eclipse.. What if Jane hadn't like Alice's reply to Bella still being human? This is my take on what would have happened to our favorite happy vampire and her overprotective soldier. I do not own any of the characters I just borrowed Stephanie's toys to play with a while. Reviews always welcomed and appreciated._

"Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit." Her voice was cruelly beautiful, she spoke as gently as though Caius would merely want to say hello.

"The date is set," Alice said, her voice a bit harder than it's normal sing song tone. But no one messed with her sister. "Perhaps we'll come visit you in a few months." Jasper was still occupied by the newborn, unable to let his guard down with the unstable vampire, who if given the chance, would bite Bella in a second. What did bring him out of his thoughts was the strangled scream of his wife and her pain ripping through him. He whipped around,

"NOOOOO!" he screamed, lunging forward, but both arms were grabbed by a much bigger vampire who held him firmly in place. Alice screamed in agony, falling into the dirt, Jasper struggled with all his might, flinching as he felt Alice's anguish. "Let her go, please." Jasper sent Jane some of his love for Alice, hoping it might be enough to break her focus. It worked like a charm, she released the tiny vampire from her torturous smile and turned to Jasper, who had his eyes locked on his whimpering lover. Edward bent down to help Alice to her feet. She met eyes with Jasper and both knew what his punishment for interrupting would be. Jane approached the blonde vampire who hardly looked at her, preferring to keep his eyes locked on Alice, trying to send her waves if comfort and love. But Alice's face showed the heartache for what Jasper was about to endure.

"Jane," Edward started but with one sharp look from Jasper he stopped dead. Jane chuckled her malicious, beautiful laugh.

"You are smart, Jasper, but very dumb for interrupting me." Jane smirked, circling him like a vulture about to descend. "Have you heard from Maria lately?" Jasper glared at the childlike Volturi, he could tell most of his family was surprised to hear that Jane knew about Maria. Jane stopped, facing Jasper head on. "I'll bet she has a few things to say to you, abandoning her like that." Jasper let a low growl bubble up in his throat and his eyes met Edwards who flinched slightly at whatever Jasper was thinking. "But for now, I shall give you what you deserve for abandoning your love."

"I don't love Maria." Jasper hissed but could do no more as the pain from Jane's smile infiltrated his every cell. He screamed so loudly that Alice began sobbing, dry sobs, unable to shed tears for her soul mate's pain. Carlisle pulled Esme closer as she whispered softly for it to stop. Emmett was a completely new shade of pale as he watched his brother scream, hanging limply from Felix's grip. Rosalie who had never seen such a horror happen to her "twin," clutched Emmett tightly, not being able to look any longer. Bella buried her face in Edward's chest and Edward's jaw clenched and unclenched at the sight and screams. Suddenly Jasper gathered his thoughts enough to release what he was feeling on Jane and Felix. They both gasped and Felix released Jasper who fell on the ground whimpering. Alice stepped forward to help but Edward grabbed her hand, knowing what would happen if she did.

"I see you are more powerful than you were in Mexico," Jane panted slightly before assembling herself and looking down at Jasper who was still lying on the ground. Jasper looked up at her, his eyes narrowed in anger and pride. Jane didn't dare use her power again, knowing what she'd feel so instead she turned and continued her business with Carlisle and getting rid of the newborn. Jasper stood when Bree was dead and walked over to Alice who stared in his eyes and linked her fingers in him. He turned back to Jane who smiled softly. "I can't wait to tell Aro about you. He'll be very intrigued." Jasper just glared and Jane smiled at the Cullens, saying her goodbyes and left as quickly as she had come. It was then that the family began to move again.

"Are you all right?" Jasper asked, looking down at his petite, pale, slightly angry wife.

"Why did you do that?" she hissed, not releasing his hand but taking a step back to show her irritation at his actions.

"I'm sorry Alice, I couldn't just stand there and watch. I couldn't take feeling the pain you were in. It's different when I'm just feeling it physically, that I can bear." He tenderly stroked her cheek, "But I'm not strong enough to feel your pain." The rest of the Cullens looked away, feeling like they were intruding on a very private moment between the reserved couple.

Back at the house, with everyone in one piece they went back to their lives. Still a couple hours after returning home, Carlisle decided it was time to go check on his "newest" children. Looking in the open door he saw Jasper lying on the bed and Alice cuddled up again his side, her arm on his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Jazz." Alice sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder; neither had realized that anyone else was there. She was tracing his newest bite, gently with her fingers "I love you so much." Jasper smiled softly and kissed her forehead. Carlisle was rendered immobile by the tiny vampire's proclamation. Not a single one of the family had ever head one tell the other they loved each other. Not that there was really a reason, the looks they shared and actions, as implicated today, said much more than mere words.

"I love you more." Jasper teased. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled up to kill his lips delicately.

"Not possible." she replied smiling. Carlisle just stared, unable to look away from the amazing love that was cascading off them.

"Did you need something, Carlisle?" Jasper said, looked at his "father," who would have blushed had he been able.

"Uh-um-I," Carlisle had never stuttered or been at a loss for words in his life, mortal or immortal. Jasper and Alice smiled at him amused. I just wanted to make sure you were both all right. I know how much Jane hurts." Jasper nodded.

"Thank you, but we're fine. Are you all right?" He asked. "I could feel how much it hurt you to watch her do that to us." Carlisle smiled sadly; it had nearly brought him to his knees.

"It's never easy for a father to watch his children being hurt, vampire or not." Both younger vampires smiled at Carlisle calling them his children, which was just the cover but they all knew that really was the feeling in the Cullen mansion, but it was nice to hear it just the same.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Dad," Alice ribbed playfully. Carlisle chuckled,

"Yeah, I'll work on that," he replied sarcastically. He then headed back downstairs, smiling, content that his family was safe.

Jasper pulled Alice to him, hugging her tightly, he never wanted that bright, happy smile, to ever leave her face again. He never wanted her beautiful voice to sound like anything other than a piano gently playing. And he would always be there to make sure that Alice stayed just as she was at that moment lying in his arms, happy, safe, and loved.

_Hoped you liked it. It's sappy but *shrug* that's love. Please review and tell me if it totally sucked. I need to know so I can work on it. Thank you._


End file.
